


when you and i are alone (i've never felt so at home)

by sapphfics



Category: Monster High
Genre: Coffee, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 04:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: Abbey has her first coffee.





	when you and i are alone (i've never felt so at home)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2015.

Frankie sips her coffee.

She and Abbey are sitting together in the Coffin Bean, waiting for the rest of the ghouls.

Abbey's staring at her.

“Abbey, are you okay?” Frankie asks.

“I am fine.” Abbey replies. “What is this you are drinking?”

“Uh, coffee.” Frankie says. Abbey looks at her curiously. “Do you want some?”

“I never had it before. It is good?” The pile of snow at Abbey feet is growing higher by the second.

“Yeah.” Frankie passes the half-empty cup over to her new friend. “And if you like it, I’ll buy you one.”

“I have money. I will pay.” Abbey states, and begins to reach into her pocket.

Frankie puts her hand over Abbey’s free one, and the electrical charge running through Frankie’s skin makes Abbey pause.

“It’s fine, Abbey. I _want_ to pay.” Frankie tells her.

“Ok.” Abbey sighs, and takes a long sip of the still hot drink.

Her eyes widen, and she coughs violently.

Frankie hears her mutter something under her breath, and she's fairly certain it a curse.

“It burned me.” Abbey explains scornfully. “Should not have drunk so fast. Stupid me.”

“You are not stupid, Abbey." Frankie hands her a napkin. “Here -”

The cup is now frozen solid.

“Hey, how about I get you some iced tea? It seems more up your alley.” Frankie says.

“My name not Alley, it is Abbey. But iced tea sound nice.” Abbey replies.

Frankie smiles, and Abbey thinks that she has never seen anything more beautiful.

 


End file.
